Kickin' It w Demigods!
by deathbykitten12
Summary: Rosie is NOT you're normal teenager. She's a demigod, a daughter of Athena, and she's been sent to the Kickin' It kids' school to scout for new demigods. Along the way, she falls in love and makes new friends. Josie, (Jack and Rosie) Kick, Jendall (Jo and Kendall), past Rendall (Rosie and Kendall), and Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV:  
"Hey guys!" I chirped, walking over to Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and (most importantly) Jack. They all smiled at me.  
"Hey Kim!" they chorused. Jerry looked more excited than usual.  
"I heard there's some hot new girl coming to our school! I don't know her name. All I know, is that she's supposedly super hot!" Jerry exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. Now, Eddie and Jack looked pretty excited too.  
"Really? Awesome! I can show off my karate moves!" Eddie cheered. I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment.  
"You guys are girl crazy!" I told them. They exchanged looks and Jack replied solemnly "We're not girl crazy. It's just that you rarely see a hot girl in this town. Personally, I know about one." I blushed, knowing he was talking about me.  
"Thanks Jack." I smiled, taking his hand. He grinned at me. Our moment was ruined by Jerry screaming "THAT'S HER!" Jack tore away and we all ran towards the new girl. She freaked out when she saw us.  
"I will not give you tickets or backstage passes OR take you guys to meet Big Time Rush!" she growled. She stared at us before realizing the looks on our faces were from shock.  
"Oh, you're not rushing to meet Big Time Rush…" She giggled out her joke then stuck at her hand. "Hi. I'm Rosalind Matthews." She paled the moment she said her name. I looked into her deep green eyes and saw she was mentally cursing up a storm. I gasped.  
"You're dad's Richard Matthews, the singer/songwriter! And you're dating Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush!" I exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed.  
"My dad may seem like a great person, but I probably wouldn't know since I rarely see him. And I'm dating Kendall anymore!" she spat. But I saw the sadness and the depression in her eyes. To take out her anger, she flipped Eddie, who landed on the floor with a groan. Jerry helped him up, still in awe by Rosie's beauty.  
"You guys broke up? What happened?" I blurted out. Tears welled up inside her eyes. She bit her lip.  
"I caught him cheating on me with that imbecile Jo Taylor." she admitted. I gasped and grabbed her arm.  
"That idiot! And that imbecile! I mean, why would someone cheat on you? You're awesome! Let's go get your schedule and locker combination." I offered. "I'm Kim, by the way." She nodded and we were off.

Rosie's POV:  
I was in History, staring at squirrel fighting over a nut with a female (Or they were having a child…) when my PearPhone started blaring 'Cover Girl' by guess who? Big Time Rush. The teacher named Ms. Beckett raised an eyebrow.  
"Cause you're my cover, cover girl…" The song blared. I fought back tears. Memories of Kendall singing this to me on my birthday last year came flooding back to me. He wrote this song about me. Pop Tiger deemed us 'Hottest Couple in All of Hollywood.' What had happened? Well, let's see…JO TAYLOR had happened. She decided to walk up to us, declare her love for my now ex-boyfriend, then make out with him the minute I turn around to talk to my friends. What the Hades was wrong with her?  
"Um…" I muttered, fumbling for my phone. I was even more embarrassed when I read the caller ID: Kendall. I excused myself, went into the hall, and yelled into the phone "You do realize I'm in the middle of class right!?" I knew Kendall rolled his eyes-the eyes I fell in love with.  
"Knowing you, you were probably staring out a window…" Kendall stated rather boredly. I blushed furiously.  
"SHUT UP! It's hard to concentrate with ADHD AND dyslexia! Anyway, why are you calling?" Instead of hearing Kendall reply, I heard Jo whine "Kendall, hurry up!" I smirked.  
"Having playtime with your little girlfriend?" I inquired. I knew Kendall turned beet red.  
"NO! We were just talking." he lied, which he is SO bad at. Well, he's bad at lying to moi.  
"And by 'just talking' you mean french kissing, probably doing something that makes me want to barf or something, when someone reminded you to call me." I countered. Knowing her, Jo probably frowned. Knowing Kendall, he probably turned as red as a strawberry at it's ripest.  
"Someone's jealous…" Jo sang. I frowned.  
"She's not a saint, yeah she's not what you think. She's an actress! Whoa! And she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Whoa!" I sang, not bothering to hide a smirk. Jo was probably downright furious.  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed. My smirk grew.  
"I'm good. Remind me why you're calling?" I inquired. Kendall sighed.  
"Chiron wanted me to, uh, as he put it, 'check up on you.'" I rolled my eyes.  
"You mean, you wanted to see if I had 'moved on', then rub it in my face about how you have Jo and I'm just someone who cries over their exes day after day?" I spat. Jo giggled.  
"You cry over Kendall?" Jo questioned. "Pathetic!" she added in a sing-song voice. I heard a door open.  
"Rosie! Is that you?" I heard Cat, my best friend, cry. I perked up.  
"Yes! Cat, OH MY GODS! I would love to talk but unfortunately, I'm in school." I explained. I heard Cat sigh.  
"Phooey. Call me after school, 'kay?" she whispered. I nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yes, of course Cat! Why wouldn't I? Well, bye." I said. Cat said her goodbyes and I hung up. I walked back into class.  
"What did your boyfriend need?" Ms. Beckett asked in a monotone. Furious, I picked a black permanent marker off her desk, and wrote on the board in big letters, 'KENDALL KNIGHT IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND NO QUESTIONS ABOUT HOW OR WHY WE BROKE UP! P.S MS. BECKETT'S FAVORITE STUDENT IS JACK BECAUSE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM!' I put down the marker and turned to my classmates, a expression of triumph on my face.  
"I think that concludes our lesson today class. Use the rest of the period for whatever you want!" I chimed. Everyone got up and left. Ms. Beckett was too shocked to do anything. I got my stuff and followed the rest of my class into the hall.

Cat's POV:  
"I miss Rosie!" I complained. Jo rolled her eyes.  
"And why do you miss that brat?" she hissed. I frowned at her. Tori pulled me closer.  
"ROSIE'S NOT A BRAT!" I yelled, standing up for my friend and literally standing up. Oh, have I mentioned that finding out that I was a demigod toughened me up? Well, it did. Rosie trained me to stand up for myself and my friends. She taught how to sorta control my 'bipolar-ness', but according to Andre, I'm just the same ditzy Little Red. Do you guys think I'm ditzy!? [Whaty? Oh. They can't reply to me. Oops!]  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ROSIE!" I screamed. Jo scowled at me.  
"Why would I be jealous of that bi-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Hali tackled her.  
"Shut up, you stupid, boyfriend-stealing, self conscious, insecure brat!" she barked. Then, she slapped Jo. Unfortunately, for Hali, Kendall and Percy walked in at that moment.  
"What the Hades!?" Kendall exclaimed. [Huh? Oh, yeah. I should probably mention that so the audience won't be confused! Haha!] Okay, so all of the guys (Except Robbie) think Jo's angel. [Yes Jade. Robbie is technically NOT a guy! Sorry Robbie. Hahahahaha!] I closed my brown eyes, sensing trouble. Since I was thinking about unicorns, and rainbows, and my boyfriend, Nico, those images popped up before my eyes, as Nico riding a unicorn through a meadow with a rainbow in the background. A yelp brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes. Percy was rubbing a red hand-mark on his face, probably from either Jade or Hali. Whoa! [Tori, I just realized! The red was almost the exact same shade as my hair!]  
"What was that for Hali?" Percy whined. Oh. So it was Hali! Jo was currently pretending to cry, her stupid face hidden in Kendall's arms.  
"Cat?" Nico burst in. I jumped up and embraced him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"NICO! I had a daydream where you were riding a unicorn with a rainbow in the background!" I exclaimed. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Hali was gagging. Tori punched Hali's shoulder playfully.  
"I gotta go guys." I told them. Then, I narrowed my eyes at Jo, Kendall, and Percy. And with that, Nico and I left and had a nice walk on the beach.

**A/N: So, yeah. That's chapter 1 of Kickin' It w/ Demigods! BTW, Nico and Cat are dating because I imagine them being cute together. For those who are grossed out, don't worry. [SPOILER BLEEP!] So anyway, yes, Rosie is a demigod. Yes, this is a crossover. And yes, Cat's from Victorious and so is Tori and Jade and Kendall's from Big Time Rush, I know, I know! It's all explained in WE'RE WHATS!? and in another story of mine. Thank you. **

******_Fearless727_**


	2. HIATUS!

I'm sorry to report that_ Kickin' it w/ Demigods_ is going into hiatus. I have a LOT going on. When I'm done with _Other Gods_ and _Your Destiny Awaits_ I might continue it, but there's a very slim chance. There's a chance I might just discontinue the story and put it up for adoption. But for now, the story is on hiatus. I apologize and will do my best to continue it once my schedule clears up. Once again, I'M SORRY!


End file.
